A computer server may include a chassis, one or more modules supported by the chassis, and a backplane providing one or more connectors for the modules. Access to the backplane (for example, for service of the backplane), however, often includes disassembly (or at least partial disassembly) of the chassis. Unfortunately, such disassembly may compromise the structural integrity of the chassis. In addition, such disassembly (and subsequent reassembly) may be time consuming.